


Spider-Cat

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Even as his romance with Mary-Jane begins to falter, Peter manages to score a win against the Chameleon...one that brings to light new possibilities.
Kudos: 2





	Spider-Cat

What had begun as a normal press conference with the CEO of the tech giant Oscorp turned into something quite more like a fiasco when, mid-speech about possible political ambitions, Norman Osborn was hit out of nowhere with a flying tackle from the one and only Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. “Express deliveryman, coming through!” The wall crawler wasn’t idle in the seconds after colliding with his target. While they were both in the air, the superhero grabbed both of the man’s arms, pulled them behind his back, and used his artificial webshooter to adhere his hands to the small of his back.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Norman Osborn asked, flecks of spit flying out of his mouth with the question. By now, the reporters who had first come to hear a speech from the billionaire were just as eager to crowd closer as he was being apprehended by the menace of the Daily Bugle.

Turning his attention from the struggling businessman, Spider-Man gave a wave to the crowd and explained, “What part of my quip didn’t you understand? I have a job to deliver you to Ryker’s Island. But the thing is, the name ‘Norman Osborn’ isn’t on any of my paperwork. Seems like someone’s already done a good job at rapping you...” Then, with a gloved hand, Spidey reached out and pulled an unbelievably realistic face away from the blank visage of the true person he’d captured, The Chameleon. “Alright, now before I go and do my duty (heh), how about you tell me where the real Normie is, eh?”

Turning his brown eyes to his attacker, The Chameleon spit on Spider-Man’s mask. “Why would I do that, exactly?”

“Yuck,” Spidey said, wiping the fluid off his costume before looking as though he was pondering the question. “Maybe...” Then, he leaned in close to whisper something in the super-criminal’s ear. “Maybe because I happen to know that the last time you pulled a job here, half a dozen people ‘disappeared’ without a trace. I happen to know a guy with a skull obsession who would love to know just how big a bodycount you might actually have, Dmitri.” Of course, Spider-Man was bluffing. His main interaction with the Punisher had been the lunatic trying (and failing) to kill him. But it wasn’t like Chameleon knew that, right?

Suddenly looking like he’d taken a bite from the sourest Granny Smith apple in the world, The Chameleon gritted his teeth and said, “Corner of 96th and Columbus, basement floor of the abandoned building.” With that pulled from him, Spider-Man was happy to drop off the baddie with some annoyed cops then head over to the aforementioned address to find the kidnap victim, even if said victim was as much a piece of work as the one who’d taken him.

Based on how disheveled Norman was inside the basement, with the beginnings of an auburn beard and a scowl that could kill a crow at twelve paces, it was pretty clear that he’d been down here for longer than anyone, Spider-Man included, had guessed. When Spider-Man unlocked his cell, Norman left without so much as a thank you, which ticked off the webhead even if he hadn’t really been expecting one. There seemed to be some files from the Chameleon in the basement as well, so Spider-Man put off debating rent with his landlord (again) to investigate a bit.

It wasn’t clear what exactly Chameleon had been working on by replacing Oscorp’s CEO for half a year, but there was a reference to another secret base, this one within walking distance of the corporation’s headquarters, that Spider-Man thought had a good chance of giving him some answers. Swinging through the city as the sun set and night began to fall, he had a brief call with his Aunt May where he tried to assuage her fears that just because Mary Jane and him were going through a rough patch, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t still be there for May’s 75th birthday party. Soon after the call ended, Spider-Man was able to crawl in through a window that didn’t connect with any room normally available to the apartment building, a secret room put in by organized crime families almost a hundred years ago.

The room was near pitch-black at first, but there was a light-switch accessible just a few feet from the window. Once on, however, he had no idea what to do with what he saw. There were hangers everywhere, and on them were...skinsuits? That was the only word Spider-Man could think of to describe them. They looked like latex body coverings that perfectly replicated various people’s appearance, most of them women. They all also had clothes on, and many of them looked familiar right away. Spider-Woman, Captain Marvel, Black Cat...what was all of this?

Luckily, the room had a desk with a laptop full of research data, and a password so easy to crack that the genius scientist behind the mask didn’t need to spend more than a minute getting in. As it turned out, Chameleon had replaced Osborn so he could use his company to take his whole ‘pretending to be other people’ thing to the next level. These skinsuits were grown using DNA from people, and no matter how different one’s appearance might normally be, they allowed perfect recreation of their physical appearance.

More than that, the suits could also take in data about the person in question’s personality, memories, and skills and replicate them as well, making impersonation as easy as breathing. This was, well, a lot, and there was no way Spider-Man could let Chameleon keep all of this. Those feelings were confirmed when he realized just who another two of the suits were: Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy. They’d been chosen because, as friends of Harry Osborn, Norman had made sure to get their DNA on file years ago. In fact, there was even a Peter Parker suit.

With no other choice, Spider-Man took several trips between his apartment and this hideout, transporting every single skinsuit out of there and then deleting all the files on how to replicate them, even going so far as to do a quick break-in at Oscorp to make sure there records were scrubbed of the science as well. After all, who could really be trusted with such an ability at their fingertips?

Well, as it turned out, that applied to the man under the suit as well. Doing his best not to let his mind wander to what it would be like to wear one of those skinsuits, Peter soon found a fight with Mary Jane over who would pay for take-out was the last straw, and he was single once more.

It was a few days after that when, coming home from a long day of web-slinging, Peter couldn’t resist the siren call any longer. Heading over to his bedroom closet, where past a secret panel lay a second closet, he pushed aside the few variations he had of his spider-suit to look at the skinsuits he’d taken from The Chameleon. The only question he had wasn’t about whether he should go through with this, but about who to put on first.

Of course, the Mary Jane suit had more than a little merit. It was her body he’d been missing so much, and getting the chance to wear it would be oh so nice. There was also the chance to feel the now-deceased Gwen Stacy again, even if he’d be the one experiencing it this time around. The various superheroine options were pretty good too...

But for some reason, it was the skinsuit of Felicia Hardy, his on-again off-again frenemy with benefits that Peter decided to grab. Taking care to strip off her Black Cat suit from the actual skinsuit part of it, Peter went into the bathroom so he could look in the mirror while he did this. For science, obviously.

Once he was naked, he was ready to give this a shot. Unzipped the back wasn’t too hard, though looking at the strangely flesh-like interior gave Peter the heebie jeebies. First went one leg, then the other, and as he got his torso and arms inside the suit, he was starting to think this had been a waste of The Chameleon’s time and money. This felt like he was wearing a weird latex suit, nothing more. Still, Peter did want to give it the full try, and so pulled the head on over his and reached back to zip it up.

It was then that the magic, or rather highly advanced science, happened. Suddenly, Peter wasn’t in his body with a latex bodysuit over him. No, now he actually had Felicia’s body, from head to toe. He could feel the soft breasts on his chest, the eye-catching behind that had gotten him in so much trouble, and the hidden treasure nestled between his legs as if it was all his from the moment of his birth.

That was a lot to deal with at first, but it was nothing compared to what hit him in waves seconds later. First came the skills: knowledge of cat-burglary that bordered on mastery, with all that entailed. Then came the memories, of the entire life Felicia had lived before a brainscan had been done on her by Oscorp while she was a prison inmate. Last was the personality, and that was the real duty.

In a nanosecond, the civic responsibility that guided Peter’s life, made him wear the suit with the spider on it, was gone. The hole it left in his heart was filled with...something else entirely. Survival instinct. Greed. And more than anything else, a flair for mischief. Peter smiled looking at himself...herself in the mirror. Was this how Felicia felt all the time, she wondered? If so, it was no wonder the girl enjoyed teasing Peter so much. It really was too bad it was the real Peter inside the suit, she thought, because otherwise she’d enjoy the chance to play with the spider a little.

What was originally going to be a quick test drive quickly became something else. After a little bit of exploratory fun in the bedroom, Peter adorned herself with the Black Cat costume and went on a few heists, just to see how it felt. They were so exhilarating, so wonderful, that when she finished bringing the stolen pieces of art into her apartment, she couldn’t think of a single reason to ever take the skinsuit off, and become Peter Parker again. No, Felicia was liking her new self far too much to do that. If the original Felicia ever became a problem with that...well, she did have the Peter suit, didn’t she? Why not...put it to a good use?


End file.
